


Mapping You

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Luckyjak: Smutty smut, give me slow, sweet sex between Kurt and Blaine. Emphasis on the slow, just rediscovering each others bodies for the first time since before the break up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping You

“I want-” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s hair,

“Yes?” Blaine’s lips against his skin moved slowly, brushing like a sea fan in currents sweeping them warm and slow.

Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes, letting Blaine fill his senses; familiar smell and firm body in his hands. The things he wanted: to watch every way pleasure curled then radiated from Blaine’s body and face, to taste every part of him, the one’s they’d never gotten to because they’d been shy, and new, and so young — he knew he could have now.

“I want everything I could never ask for before.”

 

“Like?” Blaine slid up his body a little. His fingers threading against Kurt’s scalp and through his hair quivered through him, prickling his skin deliciously. Kurt leaned up, catching Blaine’s lower lip, sighing into the kiss that came so easily, so practiced and familiar, even with the distance and time they’d just come out of. He let Blaine press his head and body back into the give of his bed with the intensity of the kiss, came up from it slowly with pleasure heavy eyes and breath catching and tripping in his lungs.

“I want you inside me. I want to taste you…like I haven’t before.” He felt his face flush with the admission. It felt good though, it felt right, to let Blaine see his nerves and his naked heart and desire. It felt like he finally really knew how to connect with him. It was everything he wanted from this, from choosing Blaine again.

“Oh-” Blaine managed faintly. “Are you-”

“Please don’t ask if I’m sure. I am. I’ve thought of this a hundred times.” He had, on the way to forgiveness and deep lonely craving..

“I have too.” Blaine admitted. “I’ve imagined touching you every place I had before. But I want to make it new.”

Kurt arched a little, rolling with new grace and confidence he’d learned this year, asking and giving permission at once. Opening his legs to bracket Blaine’s hips with his thighs. Everything was hot and thick between them, laden with so much unspoken that he wanted to show Blaine.

They undressed each other slowly, almost tortuously Under his fingers, Blaine’s skin was something novel, tawny and stretched differently. They’d both grown into their bodies more. Blaine’s stomach was a beautiful dichotomy of muscle and softness, the slight rounding of his pelvis made Kurt feel unbearably tender. Blaine shivered when Kurt kissed it over and over.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, turning to kiss the inside of Blaine’s wrist. He inhaled, nose nestled in the crease of his thigh, slowly spreading Blaine more, mouth kissing where he’d never been before, tongue flickering uncertainly around his rim. Blaine sighed out a soft moan, shifting restlessly into the touch, hand an unhurried pressure transmitting encouragement. Kurt used his thumbs to massage him, sucking more and more confident kisses until Blaine was whimpering. Kurt nipped the inside of his thigh, looking up and soaking in the flushed desperation of his dick, precome clear glinting in a string from it’s tip to his belly.

“I never knew-” Blaine’s fingers touched what they could — his ear and temple, his hairline and the back of his skull, “I had no idea it would- amazing.” He rambled, opening his eyes. Wide glowing, they asked for kisses, for words Kurt knew were building and building inside. He crawled up, giving without those words until he couldn’t stop them any longer.

“Will you touch me now?” he straddled Blaine’s waist, never once looking away, guiding Blaine’s hand between his legs, pressing the pad of one finger against his own hole. “Inside?”

“Ye-” Blaine swallowed heavily, “yeah.”

With fluttered and fugitive kisses across cheekbones and temple, Kurt pulled away to open his bedside drawer.

“Like this?” Blaine asked, hands steady and strong on Kurt’s thighs.

“I don’t know-” Kurt bit his lip.

“Ask me, please. What you’ve been thinking of?”

“Okay.” Kurt settled on his side facing Blaine, opening his legs and propping one foot on Blaine’s calf. “This for now?” He closed his eyes when Blaine touched him again. His body opened; he’d ached for this for so long, and the closer he’d come to Blaine, the longer they’d explored with bodies ready for new intention and promises, the hungrier he’d felt, ready and ready and waiting.

“Oh, Blaine,” he felt Blaine’s forehead hard pressed against his own, and the humid feedback of their breath together. Everything was pleasure then, so much more than when he ever touched himself, his whole body awake to the drag and tease of Blaine’s finger slow and teasing inside.

“Moremore, please,” his hips rocked eagerly, churning and churning until everything felt like frenzy, Blaine’s fingers slipping in, one by one until it was too much but not nearly enough. He rolled onto his back, pulling with damp palms at Blaine’s shoulders until he was settled on top of him.

“Now?” Blaine was panting, skin sheened luminous in the low lamplight.

They moved with such deliberate love then, together. Blaine was so much bigger inside him, more than fingers and something to adjust to. Somehow though, it didn’t matter. Kurt wouldn’t have cared if it hurt a little the whole time, because that burn and stretch meant something, meant discovery of something uncharted before.

“Wait, Kurt-” Blaine was gasping, body helpless and moving in increments even when he managed to ask, “Are you- is this…I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You aren’t.” Kurt pushed down a little, then gasped when Blaine’s body responded automatically. Pleasure began to unfold then — not just in his chest where his heart thrummed wild, knowing how very connected they were, but in his skin and muscles, his pelvis and his slowly filling cock. It spread like honey melting into him, he felt himself glow a little as blood rushed through him, and everything was Blaine and Blaine through and through.

They took their time, communicating through look and touch, stilling when it was too much and working steadily together toward it. It exploded in him suddenly, his body unwilling to wind with need any longer. The incredible discovery of what it felt like, to clench and throb around Blaine, had him crying loudly without any of the restraint he’d ever brought to sex before.

The best part though, through the rediscovery and intent lovemaking, was the satisfaction in afterglow, of knowing there were still so many new things, that Blaine’s body was unmapped earth and his body and heart so ready to explore.


End file.
